OmniTrix Warriors pt1
by Hooded Pro Hero
Summary: This story takes four years after the original series and Ben is just starting high school. But there's a new kid in school and he's in for a ride, even some other unsuspecting people to go across the galaxy.
1. Vilgaxians

Omnitrix Warriors

Part One "Ben and Finn"

Chapter One "Vilgaxians"

This story takes place four years after the original series and Ben has just started high school.

"Hey are you new here?" said a voice "oh yeah i'm new here my name's Finn, you are?" a boy answered "oh i'm Ben tennyson" said the first boy "It's nice to meet you, well I've got a class to go to so see you around sometime" said Finn "bye" said Ben.

(3 weeks later) "why does my dad want me too catch fish especially at night?" Finn asked himself as he walked towards a river. Then Finn heard a strange noise "what was that who's there?" Finn asked.

"We are rank three of the vilgaxian soldiers and we are here to take the omnitrix to its rightful owner" said a tall creature as it stepped out from behind a tree "what's an omnitrix?" Finn asked "its a device that well you will have the ability to turn into aliens" answered one of the soldiers.

"So like you" Finn said "exactly alright gendoje and lachet it should land here in one minute" said the alien.

Then all of the sudden to more vilgaxian soldiers walked out from behind the previous soldier one had a hammer fist and the other one had half a robot head and a sword for its left arm.

"Hey mind if join in I don't bite" said a voice, then a tiger mixed with a man, like creature jumped down from a tree and said "The names rath and you guys are" "we are your worst nightmare first omnitrix user of this disgusting planet" said the first vilgaxian soldier.

"Not what I was expecting but okay" said rath as he charged at the first vilgaxian soldier "um… i'm just going to run" said Finn.

Then Finn bolted towards the river and then he noticed a shooting star "woah! Wait I shouldn't get distracted time to run" Finn said as starred at the star "wait a minute the shooting star is coming right towards me" Finn said.

Finn ran as fast as he could and rath was trying his best to take down the vilgaxians but they were overpowering him, then the shooting star landed right in front of Finn "oh shoot!" Finn shouted.

"THE OMNITRIX GET IT!" yelled lachet as she turned around pointing at the shooting star. Finn looked at the wreckage and slowly walked up to the object "its a ball?" Finn asked.

Finn reached his hand toward the ball and it quickly opened and smoke blasted threw "NO he opened it!" said the first vilgaxian soldier "WE KNOW HAZARD!" yelled Lachet.

"What is this thing?" Finn asked as he reached his hand into the smoke, then Finn felt something grab his hand and it felt gooey and sticky at first but then it quickly felt like metal or some kind of steel "what was that?" Finn asked "no h-he got the omnitrix" said gendoje.

then the smoke cleared up and Finn looked at his wrist to see a watch like device on it "what's this button do?" Finn asked.

Then Finn pressed the button and the spot where the clock part would be sprouted up and Finn slowly pushed it down "NO!" Hazard yelled.

But it was to late Finn had pressed the button and transformed into a vine, tree like creature "WHAT THE?!" Finn said.


	2. OmniTrixians

Chapter Two "OmniTrixians"

"AAAHH! WHAT AM I?" Finn asked "I think you're a new alien" said Rath "ALIEN WHAT i'm a- me i'm a… alien!" Finn shouted "a different kind of omnitrix but I thought there was only… mine" Rath said.

"Who cares just get EM!" Hazard shouted, then Gendoje and Lachet charged at Rath. Hazard slowly turned around and locked eyesight with Finn "um hi you're Hazard right? So i'm Finn it's nice to meet you I guess…" Finn said.

"Time to DIE" Hazard said as he stared at Finn. "no thank you" Finn said as he raised his newly formed vine like hands, Hazard charged at Finn pulling out a flaming sword in his right hand and a blaster in his left.

Finn quickly put his hands right in front of Hazards face and shot a fire blast straight into Hazards face knocking him into a tree. "What the WHAT!?" Finn yelled as he slowly looked down at his hands.

"A little help please" Rath shouted "oh yeah sorry" Finn said. He quickly ran up to Lachet and punched her onto the ground then Rath slashed Gendoje into a tree.

"Okay so that was weird" Finn said, then the symbol on Raths chest started flashing red instead of green what it was before "oh no I um gotta go" Rath said "okay alright I guess" Finn replied.

Suddenly a red light came from Raths chest and Rath was covered in a bright red light and then Ben walked out of the light as it faded away. "Hey Finn this is awkward" Ben said as he covered the watch on his wrist that was still red.

Then the blue light on Finn's grass like chest started to flash red like Ben's did, then the red light engulfed Finn and after two seconds the light faded away and Finn asked "what are these watch things?" "what do you… mean" Ben replied "just tell me dude" Finn replied "okay so these things are called the omnitrix's and well they let you turn into any alien it has in its data" Ben answered.

"Then what was the one I turned into?" Finn asked "i'm actually not sure" Ben answered "oh I guess I get to name it… Swampfire" Finn said "not bad" Ben replied "c'mon I need to get back to my cabin and you need to tell me what's happening on monday okay?" Finn asked "alright see you on monday" Ben replied.


	3. training?

Chapter Three "Training?"

On monday… "soo Ben talk" Finn said as he walked up to Ben "ugh fine the thing that is on your wrist is called the omnitrix" Ben replied "okay and how did I turn into that thing?" Finn asked "the omnitrix has the ability to turn into any alien it scans but it only scans aliens that touch it while using they're abilities" Ben answered.

"Finn since you automatically changed the fate of the universe i'm going to need to train you" Ben said "um but I have science class" Finn complained "c'mon let's go" Ben said as he grabbed Finn's arm walking out of the high school. Once they arrived in a abandoned alleyway Ben showed Finn how to really use the omnitrix.

"So this button activates the omnitrix?" Finn asked "yes just press that button to choose an alien" Ben answered "hey Ben why is your omnitrix green and mine blue?" Finn asked "well… I don't know" Ben answered. "Okay what do I do once I press the button?" Finn asked "you turn the face of the omnitrix to the alien you want to become" Ben answered. "Okay I want this one" Finn said as he turned the face of the omnitrix, Finn raised his hand high and let it drop down on the omnitrix turning him into a creature with blue lightning bolts and black body "woah what is this one called?" Finn asked "I don't know how about you name it" Ben answered 'wait let me test it's abilities" Finn said "okay super strength" Finn said as he punched a wall "ow okay super strength is a no what about super speed" Finn said as he got into a running position.

Finn kicked of from the ground and ran across the street in milliseconds "woohoo! This alien has super speed!" Finn shouted "yeah he does now what are you going to name it?" Ben asked "hmm… fast something-Fast track" Finn answered. Finn ran back to Ben and Ben said "okay time for some training" "um alright" Finn replied.

Ben turned into four arms and said "punch my palms as fast as you can" "got it" Finn replied, Finn started of slow then started punching his palms so fast that Ben's hands were starting to hurt "okay you can stop now" Ben said "okay what next?" Finn asked "next is dodging attacks now dodge this" Ben answered. Ben quickly threw a punch at Finn and Finn just narrowly avoided, Finn struck back in self defense "ow that kinda hurt" Ben said "oh i'm so sorry" Finn replied "no it's alright thats good you're supposed fight back" Ben said "oh well in that case" Finn replied.

Finn quickly ran back and leaped onto a wall running down the side of it and jumping of kicking Ben in the face. Ben fell back into the back of the ally way "so you are tough" Ben said running at Finn, Finn slid under Ben and counter attacked by tackling Ben onto the ground "okay you asked for it" Ben said "enough chit chat" Finn replied. Ben kicked Finn off sending him into the air and Finn plummeted down hitting the ground in an instant.

Finn slowly got up noticing that the alien Ben was using was strong but slow so Finn had an idea "hey Ben you maybe tough but is strength good when you're trying to dodge?" Finn asked "well no" Ben answered "just what I wanted to hear" Finn said. Finn ran at Ben smirking while he pulled back his fist, Ben got ready to defend then suddenly Finn kicked of the wall going over Ben then Finn turned around and punched Ben onto the ground.

"Alright, alright you win but you realize I didn't want to hurt you so I held back" Ben said "yeah I noticed" Finn replied. Then red flashes came out of Ben and Finn's chests then a red light covered them and when it disappeared they were back to normal. Finn lowered his hand to Ben and Ben grabbed it, Finn pulled Ben up to his feet and Ben said "good job on your first training session but you'll still need a lot more training before you fight really big bad guys" "yeah I guess so" Finn replied. "Yes much more training" a voice said lurking from the roof of a building "Ben and Finn you will need much more than friendship and those rekod omnitrix's" the voice said "much more" the voice said smirking.


End file.
